A Kaitou's Worst Nightmare
by Kimimari
Summary: What happens when the most notorious theif of all time, Kaitou Jeanne has to complete her task of sealing demons with the world's most prmoinent detective on her tail, L. Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne/ Deathnote Crossover. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes:

Crossover Between Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and Deathnote.

Hello everyone, just a couple of notes before I begin. For KKj, I'm working with a Combining the Anime and Manga, liek the eapons etc from the anime and more of the plot from the manga. If i need to clarify anything later, I'll put it in the author's notes before the chapter. Have fun reading!

__________________________________________________________

Jeanne stood a distance away from her target on the top most limb of a tree looking down on the scene before her.. Finn had already sent out the notice. All that was left was for Jeanne to seal the deal.

Outside she could see them. Miyako's father, and her looking at the building expectantly. No doubt around this time Miyako would be bragging that this time, definitely she would capture Jeanne, with one of her many skilled traps. Jeanne had to had it to Miyako. She never gave up on her goal of capturing Jeanne. But letting Miyako fulfill that goal was something Jeanne just could not do. "Game start" she said to herself.

"It's seven 'o clock, and neither Sinbad or Jeanne are here yet!" Miyako shouted angrily.

"Maybe Miyako-chan's scared her off" one of the detectives stated, looking hopeful.

"Maybe she's finally given up!" another one said.

"Maybe she's already here and you just haven't realized it?" a familiar voice said from behind them. The men and Miyako turned around to see Kaitou Jeanne standing behind them. She smiled and winked at them.

"Get her!" Miyako shouted pointing at Jeanne.

All the men jumped at her at once, as she jumped straight high into the air. They all collided with one another. "Kaitou Jeanne has arrived in the name of Kami-sama!" Jeanne announced as she landed in the middle of the fallen men. They struggled to get up, but Jeanne had already started sprinting to the building.

"Don't think you'll get away!" Miyako yelled.

Jeanne smiled as she ran. She never expected this to be easy. Moyako always had tricks up her sleeves…although they usually consisted of nets. Why did Miyako never think of anything new, if Jeanne had always escaped them. This time would not be different.

Four guards stood by the door wating for her. She let out a small laugh. "Rebound ball" she said holding out the petite Claire.

"Now!" Miyako yelled. Just as Jeanne expected a large net was thrown at her. She threw the ball in the center of the net and pulled it towards herself , so it wouldn't land on her. Next she whipped it around and threw it on the four guards, who had no time to dodge it. Jeanne turned around to Miyako. "Thank you!" she called back, and entered. She ran up the stairs knowing that her target was on the third floor.

"Jeanne" Finns voice emitted from the petite claire. "

"Yes?" she answered.

"Is everything alright?" Finn asked.

"Perfect" Jeanne answered Only one thing she hadn't seen…

She was on the second floor, running to find the next set of stairs. A window in front of her suddenly shattered. She skidded to a stop before she hit whatever it was that came in shield in eyes from the sudden light that came through the window.

When she opened hr eyes he was there, Kaitou Sinbad. The two looked at each other for a full second, before Kaitou Sinbad turned and ran towards the stairs.

Jeanne rushed to catch up with him. She lifted the rebound ball to eye level, Just as Sinbad's foot reached the step, Jeanne threw the ball at him. The string wrapped itself around him multiple times, causing him to lanf face first on the steps.

"Ooo, that had to hurt" Jeanne said running past him after detaching the ball.

She reached the third floor and found the room Fin had indicated. She opened the door and was completely blinded, by a bright light shining towards the door. Her hand flew in front of her eyes to block the light. Two men from behind her grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her back. Jeanne struggled to pull her arms free, but the men didn't ease up on her. As soon as the police were sure Jeanne couldn't move they shut off the light. Across the room was the target painting and the man possessed by the demon. He looked at her maniacly and walked over to her.

"You dare to try to steal my painting?" his face so close that Jeanne could feel his breath on her face.

Jeanne glared at him.

"Checkmate!" A voice came from behind the gathering, as a small black pin flew past Jeanne and the guards. The pin hit it's mark, and the painting disappeared. Sinbad kicked the guards out of his way, breaking their grip on Jeanne, although sending both her and the guards flying to the ground. Sinbad leapt over the fallen and collected the chess piece. "Better luck next time" he said to Jeanne as he leapt out the nearest window.

Jeanne got up quickly before any of the guards could and followed suit also jumping out the window, throwing the rebound ball, so it stuck to a tree, helping her to swing to safety.

"I'll get you next time, Jeanne!" Miyako called as the Kaitou got away once again.

The commissioner had been watching this, seeing as how Miyako's father had failed to capture Jeanne on too many occasions before. It was time to call in some heavy duty help. He picked up and phoned the number that was only supposed to be used for serious crimes. "Hello? We need help, there been a string of thefts………. Ah, I see you've heard about it. Then, you'll send him?….. Thank you. With the legendary L helping us, there's no way Jeanne or Sinbad will escape again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

L looked at the files he was given on the Jeanne and Sinbad cases. Of course he'd heard of them before. Those two were quickly rising criminals, and like all criminals they needed to be brought down. By the looks of it, the two could be no older than 16, 17 at the most. Their skills could not prove to cunning for L.

He made a couple of mental notes to himself about the cases. For one, they always seemed to happen at night. Two, the same people seemed to be trying to capture Jeanne. And the leader on the capture attempts. She always used the same tactics, even though she knew they wouldn't work. There had to be some kind of reason for that. He also noticed the target's owners. They were all reported acting strangely until Jeanne attacked. Then they seemed to collapse, and return to themselves. How could all these be linked. That was L's goal. Not only to catch the Kaitou's and bring them to justice, but to figure out the strange patterns.

"I'm going to need all the information you have on Miyako Todaiji. The people she hangs out with the activities she's in, the places she usually goes." L informed a few of the police from the force he'd been given to discuss the case with. "And I want her under surveillance"

They gave him a strange look. Miyako had always been helping out the police force, she was after all the chief's daughter. "But sir, you can't possibly think Miyako is Jeanne. There's tons of proof to disprove that. Miyako's goal is to catch Jeanne no matter what!"

"Maybe , but please get me the information I need regardless" L said returning to his papers, not allowing for further discussion on the matter.

They left to go get the information L needed but sounding highly skeptical in their discussions as they left.

L continued going through the files until he came to the picture of Jeanne. "It won't be too long now" he said to himself.

______________________________-

Maron awoke, once again to a bang on the door. She'd been out again late and of course overslept.

"Maron! Hurry up or we'll be late for school!" Miyako called in to her.

"Fin! Why didn't you wake me?" Maron asked jumping ot of bed and rushing to get her uniform on. She threw a quick glance to the angel, and saw her sleeping peacefully next to where Maron had been sleeping. She smiled, at least Finn would have a nice sleep. Maron grabbed her bag and opened the door to a furious looking Miyako.

"Now look, you're going to make Chiaki and I late for school!" Miyako said grabbing Maron's hand and dragging her towards the elevator.

"Huh? Chiaki?" Maron asked looking at the boy who'd been leaning against the wall.

"You two didn't have to wait for me!" Maron said as they entered the elevator.

"What let you skip class? Not on my watch! Really Maron, what would you do without me?" Miyako said.

"Live a much more relaxed life" Maron said to herself. Unfortunately Miyako had heard. She spent the entire run to school lecturing Maron, how she Maron would be miserable without Miyako, no to mention failing due to all the classes she would probably miss. None of them noticed the men that were following them on this run.

"Good morning Kusakabe-san….and everyone else!" Minazuki greeted the three as they entered the classroom barely on time.

"Way to just group us in there" Miyako said sounding annoyed. Minazuki smiled and shrugged as the tree took their seats for the long grueling school day.

The door opened and a young woman stepped in. She was not the usual teacher, however she stood at the teachers desk. "Your usual teacher decided to take a small leave of absence, therefore I will be substituting for the next couple of days at the least. I'm Miss Hinamori and I believe we'll get along great for the time being."

The class remained staring at her as she smiled at them. Finally she turned around and began teaching. Halfway through the day, the lunch bell rang. Maron who had been staring at the clock the entire time practically jumped out of her seat, and headed for the door. Miyako, Minazuki and Chiaki followed her out. They each got their lunches and decided to eat outside on the lawn, near a large cherry blossom tree..

As they ate, Chiaki directed his attention to Miyako. "So how's the Jeanne case coming? Catch her yet?" he asked sounding interested.

"No!" Miyako replied sounding joyful. Maron picked up on that.

"Why so happy then?" she asked confused.

"Well, as of yesterday, we're getting outside help!" Miyako said. "You won't believe who's come to help!"

"Who?" Maron, Chiaki, and Minazuki asked together.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you probably, but L is going to help out. L, THE L" to Chiaki and Minazuki this meant nothing, but Maron understood. Miyako had told Maron about L before many times.

"L, the amazing detective who can solve any case, the world's best detective who you aspired to be?" Maron asked. It was word for word what had come out of Miyako's mouth any time the subject came up. Maron had almost memorized Miyako's admiration speech by now.

"Yes! I might get to meet him. Probably not….but still he'll be there!" Miyako said excitedly.

"And he'll be working on the Jeanne case? Well then it's just a matter of time before Sinbad and Jeanne are caught for who they really are!" Minazuki said sounding excited.

"Yeah…" Miyako said now sounding less enthusiastic.

Maron threw her arms around Miyako. "I'm so happy for you!"

Miyako looked at her a bit shocked. "Yeah…thanks"

Chiaki looked deep in thought. "Who's L?"

Miyako quickly went into detail about all of his many accomplishments, leaving Maron who had already heard them zone out.

The bell rang and the three gathered their lunches and returned to the classroom..

Soon after all the students returned to their rooms, and man jumped down fro the tree with a recorder in his hand, and ran off.

___________________________

Finally, as if hours had passed, the bell rang letting the students out.

Maron stretched before getting up to leave.. She was joined by Miyako.

"I wonder what will happen. Since our teacher wasn't in class, I wonder if we'll have gymnastics today" Miyako wondered aloud, seeing as how their teacher was also their gymnastics teacher.

Maron looked hopeful. "It would be nice to have a day off. "

"Slacker!" Miyako said.

Maron laughed, but headed to the gymnastics building anyway.

They were both surprised enough to see the same teacher from their homeroom. "Hi-hinamori-sensei!" Miyako started. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you that your teacher wouldn't be here. I was asked to take over gymnastics for the time being as well. Don't worry" she said smiling. "I'm qualified enough, I hope you'll all work hard"

Maron hung her head. Today wasn't going to be as easy as hoped. Hinamori turned out to be exactly as she claimed. She was an amazing gymnast, and made the girls work as hard, even harder than P-Sensei had ever made them work. She watched them all closely, their styles, their movements, and made many comment on how to improve. Both Miyako and Maron were worn out by the time practice was over, and both wanted nothing more than to go home and rest. They left together, heading home. Maron checked her watch. It was only 5:00. She still had plenty of time to do her homework, make dinner and have some time to herself.

Before she knew it, Maron and Miyako were back at their apartment complex. Maron as always walked over to her mailbox, and looked at it hesitantly. Miyako looked away pretending didn't notice a thing, and waited by the elevator for it to come. Maron opened it, and found it empty. She closed and joined Miyako who started immediately talking about what she and her family would probably have for dinner, inviting Maron. Maron politely refused, saying claiming that she was probably just going to have a quite dinner while she did her homework.

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Well then, at least make sure to go to bed early, that way I won't have to practically bang down your door tomorrow"

Maron nodded, and entered her apartment. "I'm home!" she called to Finn.

"Welcome home, Maron!" Finn said happily. "Guess what?" she said looking excited.

"What?" Maron looked at her suspiciously.

"Well…." Finn started slowly.

"Hah! Tonight's the night! I know it!" Miyako's voice was clearly audible in the hallway. "I'll catch Kaitou Jeanne if it's the last thing I do!"

"Finn!" Maron hissed. "You didn't! I told you not to send out notices without telling me first!"

"But, I had to do it right away!" Finn said making an excuse. "Anyway, Maron can't refuse! Maron, the reincarnation of Jeanne D'Arc is the only one who can seal the demons!"

Maron sighed. She knew that she wouldn't win this argument. She never did. But with someone new working against her, she was a bit hesitant. But it was too late. The notice had already been sent.


End file.
